


Review

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim takes another, better look at the uniform he found himself in during his time within the Unternet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Review

It had been long after they left the failsafe program that he finally, really sat down to observe what had been the resulting manifestation of some of his innermost thoughts and desires for himself. It sounded a bit off when he put it like that, but he wasn't sure it was actually wrong. Tim knew he had been made into exactly what he had wanted to be, without limitation or inhibitions. As he recreated the design through a computerized simulation, he found himself truly flustered.

 

To see just how much he had modeled after Nightwing suddenly made him grateful that the man hadn't seen it. 

 

The red that built from a single point just at his navel, building and spreading up his torso, breaking off into two sources to slip over his chest and to his shoulders. This was only to have the red slide down his arms, beneath the gauntlets around his wrists, to his middle and fourth fingers on each hand. The ever infamous finger stripes that shone in his bright red in stead of his brother's cool blue.

 

Even his mask gave hint to Nightwing's with the deep points that slanted down his cheeks to touch upon his jawline, only to continue back to the original line of the mask itself. 

He still had his own identifiers -- his crest, his belt, his cape... Oh but those were so small in comparison to what stood out so strongly. Against the physical representations of how he had been inspired, motivated, molded, and shaped by that individual -- Someone he had looked on to as the greatest source of inspiration and strength. 

 

How could he not? Dick Grayson had always been so much of what and who he had wanted to be, in so many ways. He was someone who had kept him going. So of course his aspirations had been painted before him this way. Even so, he had no doubt that if this design was ever to be seen by a soul, other than Tam maybe, he'd never hear the end of it. He'd just be the little brother full of admiration. He was already viewed as such far too much for his liking.

 

Despite this fact, weeks later he found himself staring at the recently finished uniform as he stood in the lowest level of his "Nest". His head craned to the side as he looked it over, quite satisfied as it now stood out in the real world, in stead of a pixelated one. He had been looking at it in such a critical sense for around a week now, but he had made no decision to wear it. It was bad enough to be compared to Doctor Mid-Nite. Next, he'd just be seen as Nightwing Jr. or a copycat.

 

Running a hand through his hair, he closed his eyes with a sigh and drew his lips into a thin line. He did not need to be seen as the hero who stole uniform designs from his allies. It would be flat-out ridiculous, and in fact, quite degrading.

 

It was a shame, really.

Or maybe not.

Maybe he was foolish for thinking of this as some kind of option to begin with. But as he rounded the uniform, his eyes caught a glimpse of white that was quite out of place. As he plucked the small paper from its place upon his cape, he unfolded it once, and then twice.

 

A short note was revealed in a familiar scribble.

 

"Very good, little brother." It said, and continued.

 

"I had no idea you were planning a revamp of the costume, but I approve. I couldn't have done it better, myself."

 

His stomach felt as if it was dropping out of his torso at high speeds like an amusement park ride, as his cheeks burned in the slightest. He couldn't just wait to be let in like normal people. Breaking in seemed to be the unfortunate norm for his brother. That, and then continuing to make himself quite comfortable to look through not only his home, but his work and projects for such all the same. The fact that he had actually given his approval? Tim didn't know whether to feel some kind of happiness or mortification.

 

But as he thought it over, he noticed a smaller line towards the bottom of the page.

 

"You should wear it the next time you come over to the cave."

 

His coloring suddenly matched his uniform.


End file.
